A traffic jam prediction system has been proposed in, for example, Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2004-272408. In this system, on the basis of the preceding traffic jams information for each link provided by the traffic information center, the correlation data of traffic jam between the traffic jam pattern and the link is prepared for each link, and a traffic jam at any link can be predicted.